Forgive Me Ginny
by punk-rock-chix
Summary: When Ginny befriends a Slytherin, will it brake her friendship with Harry and her brother? Or will it prove that not all Slytherins are bad?
1. The Admirer

Ginny stepped on to the train, '_The_ _first day back, I wonder what will happen this year?_' she thought. She walked to the front of the train and looked at the door that read **'Prefects'.** Ginny slid the door open and walked in. She was then bombarded with a hug, "Ginny, I didn't know you were a prefect. How was your summer?"

Ginny saw that the huger was Luna when she stepped back, "It was great. What about you?" She lied her summer wasn't great, it was barely even good. Dean broke up with her a month into the summer vacation.

Luna sat back down, "It was ok, and I didn't do anything special. So, are you and umm... Dean was it?" Ginny nodded, "Well are you two still dating?"

"Nope we broke up, all for the better." Almost as soon as Ginny finished the door open and the other fifth years walked in.

There was Colin Creevy, CorbinKersey, Helen Granger, Troy Granger, Daisy Parkins, andQuetzalcoatl Feculence. Along with fifth years the two heads came in, Cho Chang, and Miles Panriccona, Cho was first to say something.

"Alright, as you know prefects are to portal the hallways every now and then......" Ginny didn't pay attention to the rest, her minded wondered off to fantasy land. Before she realized Luna was shaking her.

"Ginny? We have to go to a different compartment now."

"Alright," after they walked out Ginny continued, "Did I dose off or something?"

"Well actually you just sort of stared off into space, like you were in a trance." They then came across the compartment were Ron, Hermione, and Harry were at and came in and sat down. Luna sat next to the window and Ginny sat across from her.

"So both of you guys are prefects?" asked Harry.

"Yep, also Colin Creevy for Gryffindor, CorbinKersey for Ravenclaw, Helen Granger and Troy Granger for Hufflepuff and Daisy Parkins andQuetzalcoatl Feculence for Slytherin." Ginny said, "Oh, Harry Cho made Head Girl."

"Did you say Helen and Troy Granger?" asked Harry with a concern look.

Ginny got up, "Yea, didn't you know? Hermione has a brother and a sister. Well I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"To the restroom if you don't mind." Ginny walked out.

Harry starred at Hermione when she came in. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me you had siblings? And how did Ginny know?" he asked her.

"Well, Harry, it just never came up. And Ginny found out because she was sorted with them, Troy is in Hufflepuff and Helen is in Slytherin. Their twins, so now Harry you know my brother and sister." Hermione said, and went back to reading.

While Ginny was walking down the hall returning from the bathroom she bumped into someone. Ginny was about to hit the floor when the person she bumped into grabbed her by the arm and kept Ginny from falling. Whoever it was helped Ginny back to her feet.

Ginny looked up and saw a tall boy with a charming smile. "You ok?" he asked.

Looking back down Ginny said. "I am now. I'm real sorry for bumping into you." He lifted her chin so that he looked into her eyes.

"Listen; there is no need for you to be sorry. I should be sorry; I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. My name is Blaise, what's yours?"

"Ginny..." she looked into his sapphire eyes, "I'm a Gryffindor, how about you?"

"Well, I'm a Slytherin. I hope that doesn't change anything. Would you like to join me in my compartment? Sadly I'm all alone in there." Blaise said charming her with his deep eyes.

"I would love to, but I would have to go get my things from the place I'm already sitting."

"Let me help you." Blaise followed Ginny back to the compartment were she was sitting. Ginny slid open the door.

"Ginny, does it take you 30mins just to use the rest room?" asked her over protective brother Ron.

"No it doesn't. And I'm changing compartments ok?"

"Why?" Hermione asked. Then she noticed Blaise outside the door. "Who's that?"

Ginny looked back, "That's Blaise. He's sitting alone in his compartment so I'm going to join him." She got her trunk and pulled it into the hall.

"What!? You are going to sit alone with him in his compartment? You will not! As your brother I forbid you!"

"You are not mum, and I can take care of myself."

"You know Ginny if this is going to be a problem, you don't have to." Blaise said to Ginny in a small whisper.

"Oh it's no problem, it's just my brother is over protective." Ginny gave Ron a dirty look.

"You know Blaise, you could always join us, and we have plenty of room." Harry gestured.

"Well, I don't want to bombard"

"Nonsense, will be more than happy to have you join us." Hermione said in her normally kind manner.

"Well ok, I'll just go get my trunk. I will be right back." He then left.

After putting her trunk back, she joined the side were Luna and Hermione sat. After about five minutes Blaise came back and put his trunk away and sat next to Harry. Luna and Ron were across from each other, Harry and Hermione the same and Ginny and Blaise were across from each other. The train ride went smooth, even though Ron didn't speak to Blaise the whole trip.

As there were about to enter the great hall Ron asked Blaise what house he was in, and he was shocked to his answer, "Slytherin." Blaise right before he walks in to the hall took Ginny's hand and kissed it and walked to his table and sat down.

"What?" Ron inquired puzzled.

"Come on Ron, let's go sit down." Hermione said grabbing his hand.

When they sat down Dumbledore began his speech before the sorting. During the speech and sorting Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"So what was with that kiss on your hand for?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes me." Ginny said looking at the Slytherin table, then back at Hermione.

"So do you like him? I mean he is so fine, I love his punk look." Ron over heard Hermione and gave her a look, "Well, not as fine as you of course." Ginny just suppressed a little laugh, she knew they were dating so she was used to it.

"Well, I don't know. I just met him today. I barely know the guy."

"Well he seems to like you because he keeps looking this way."

"He is?" Ginny look back and saw his head quickly go down. "Your right he is. Wow, I have an admirer." Ginny turned back around and smiled.

Back in the common room Ginny and Hermione were talking about Blaise. "Maybe you should ask him out? You never know he might be the one."

"Hermione, he is probable just being nice."

"How did you two meet any way?"

"When I was coming back from the restroom, I bumped into him. I almost fell but he caught me so I wouldn't hit the floor."

"How romantic." Ginny just rolled her eyes, "What are you drawing?" Hermione took the pad of paper from her hands and looked at the picture. "This is him, isn't it? It's Blaise. You do like him."

"Give that back," Ginny took her sketch pad back. "Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ginny went up to her room and sat on her bed looking at her drawing. It looked just like him. The windswept brown hair, with the purple bangs, a cute little beard on his chin, his ear and eyebrow was pierced, and his extreme height.

Ginny now had her long red main of silky hair was almost to her knees, she wasn't very tall, she was only 5'5", 5'4" and he was like 6'1" or 6'2", he was much taller than her. They seemed so different; he looked like a punk or bad ass, and Ginny looked like some goof like Fred and George. Simply enough, Ginny figured they were too different to date.


	2. Letter from BZ

During breakfast Ginny wasn't expecting any mail but a Fulvous Owl landed in front of her. "Ginny? Who is the letter from?" Hermione said to Ginny.

"What letter?" Ginny looked up and was startled by the owl. The owl's face was right in her face. "Whoa! I don't know. Let me see." she read the front but all it said was 'Open this away from wondering eyes.' "Umm, Hermione I'm going to open this in the common room."

"Why? Can't you open the letter here?"

"Because I want to." Ginny said while she got up to walk to the common room. When she got there she made sure she was alone and when she was absolute Ginny opened it.

Dear Ginny,

I want to see you again. Will you please meet me by the lake at 11:00 tonight? I want to ask you something. Make sure you come alone, and don't tell anyone! I don't want you to get in trouble. I hope to see you there. B.Z.

"I wander who B.Z. is?" Ginny said aloud.

"Did you think that B.Z. could be Blaise?" said a cold voice that startled Ginny.

She turned around quickly and saw Harry's green eyes, not filled with his normal warmth, but filled with hatred and jealousy. "Harry! What did you here?"

"I heard everything." He walked closer to Ginny.

"How? I thought you were at breakfast."

"I was. I saw you walk out of the Great Hall, so I followed you. I wanted to see what was in that _private_ letter. I sort of knew it was from Blaise, that git."

"Don't call him that!"

"Why?! Why are you defending the grease ball! You barley know the boy! He's a SLYTHERIN! All you know about him is his charm, and his wit! He just wants one thing! And you can't see beyond his pretty face!" Harry was freighting Ginny and angering her.

"SHUTUP HARRY! YOU'RE WRONG! HE IS NOT JUST CHARM AND WIT!" Ginny spat at Harry. Harry was surprised that Ginny yelled like that.

"Ginny! Don't yell at me!" He grabbed Ginny by the collar of her shirt.

"Get off of me!" Ginny struggled but was not able to get out of his grip.

Harry leaned into Ginny's face, "I said don't yell at me." His voice was soft, but what he did next was not softhearted. Harry drew his hand back and when he relished it his hand collided with Ginny's cheek. She was stunned. All she did was put her hand on her cheek. "I told you not to yell at me." Harry threw Ginny back and she fell over the couch onto the floor. He just left her there to get to class.

Soon after Harry left for class Hermione came in to get her books


End file.
